


nothing feels better than this;

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, audrey and lonnie are childhood sweethearts, audrey is also a chaotic bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: audrey gets a surprise reunion (and potential girlfriend) when she travels back home to auradon for christmas.12 days of descendants day 11: home for the holidays.
Relationships: Audrey/Li Lonnie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	nothing feels better than this;

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo!! this is my first time writing for audrey/lonnie so if any of yall ship them come and get yall juice JHDDFVBDBK anyway i hope yall enjoy!!

The memory of Auradon kind of slips Audrey’s mind as her car goes past the welcome sign. It’s been quite a while since she’s step foot in her childhood home, a few years to be certain. For once, she feels at peace coming home to the peaceful town of Auradon rather than the bustling and noisy city of Paris. She loved Paris though, but sometimes having a view of the Eiffel Tower everyday didn’t really cure her homesickness. Once the plane touched down at the airport in Auradon, her chauffeur (that was called in by her mother) collects her luggage and escorts her into the fancy black van. As the chauffeur drives their way down the familiar roads that were covered in a thin blanket of snow, she has her mother on FaceTime, grinning as she talks to her. 

Aurora excitedly comments that she can’t wait to see her, because it’s been so long. Audrey chuckles as she makes another turn, finding her mother’s excitement heartwarming. The van stops and she tells Aurora that she’s here, hearing her gasps on the other end of the phone. She thanks her driver as they both maneuver the luggage to the porch. All the memories come flooding back to her once she steps into her parents' house, the place where so many memories were created as she grew up.

Aurora is the first to hug her, squealing as she squeezes her daughter tightly while placing kisses all over her forehead. Audrey laughs and giggles, happy to be in her mother’s arms again. They pull away, and Aurora gasps, making a compliment on how good Audrey’s skin looks. Audrey compliments her back, admiring her goddess braids with tiny gold accessories in them. Philip humorously clears his throat, making his daughter turn to him and run to give him a hug. 

“Hi, Dad!” she chirps, and her dad says how he’s glad to be seeing her again. 

The next person Audrey goes to is her grandma, Leah, wrapping her in a hug as she tells her that she missed her. She asks how Paris is for her as well as her modeling job, and she says it’s quite nice and she’s met amazing people along the way. 

Her family gathers around in the grand dining room, where multiple plates and platters were filled with food ready to be eaten. She takes a seat between her father and grandmother after Aurora excuses herself to the kitchen to finish preparing the mac and cheese that she started earlier. Her and her father were talking and joking around, and Philip laughs when Audrey tells him that she’s been non-stop flirting with the male and female models that she’s worked with in Paris. 

“Did you hear that, Aurora?” Philip chuckles. “Our daughter’s a bit of a flirt!”

Aurora’s laugh echoes from the kitchen. “I wouldn’t be surprised. She gets it from you anyway.”

Once the final dish is prepared, the four begin to eat as Audrey tells them about her many adventures overseas. After they finished their dinner, they did a gift exchange. Of course, the gifts were highly expensive as usual (Audrey couldn’t not spoil her family for Christmas). The day begins to wind down, the sky becoming darker and darker by the hour. Her family had did a Christmas movie marathon, and the adults dozed off before they could even make it to ‘A Christmas Carol’. Audrey was the only one awake, and grew quite bored after the first two movies. She stands to quietly get her fur coat, trying not to make a single sound, when she hears Philip make a noise behind her. 

“Are you going out?” Her father grumbles sleepily. 

“Yeah, I just forgot to get some snacks for when I travel back. I’ll be home before you know it.” 

“Do you need the chauffeur?” 

“Nope, I’ll just take my car.” 

Philip just nods, before slipping back into his food induced slumber as Audrey quietly exits the Lancaster home and walks toward her car. 

-

Audrey roams aimlessly around the supermarket, fastening her faux fur coat to herself from the sudden chill walking past the frozen aisle. It wasn’t as busy as she’d thought it’d be, the lack of the usual large groups of people makes it easier for her to hear the low hum of the music. She’s pushing the cart by leaning against it, but all her attention is focused on her phone, scrolling through whatever social media app she was on. 

She hears the noise of metal clashing together and she feels a sudden vibration, which makes her take her eyes off her phone.

“Oh, shit! I’m so sorr--” Audrey apologizes, and familiar dark hair and bright eyes take the words out of her mouth and the breath out of her lungs. The brunette’s widen, and she grins. “Lonnie?”

An excited grin also appears on the latter girl’s face. “Audrey?”

Lonnie was a really important person in Audrey’s life - as in being her best friend, first gay awakening, and first kiss - kind of important. She remembers freshman year of high school, Lonnie had a soccer game and Audrey was the head cheerleader. Her team ended up winning and the soccer team and cheerleading squad went out for pizza to celebrate. She remembers being so happy for Lonnie that all of a sudden, her lips were on hers and she pulls back embarrassed by her sudden action. To her surprise, Lonnie pulled her in again and kissed her back, and that’s when it set in stone that they were indeed infatuated with each other. 

Beyond that, she thinks Lonnie is just a ray of sunshine in general. Her smile and her laugh is contagious, and she couldn’t help but feel safe by her. Somehow, if Audrey thought Lonnie was pretty back then, she thinks she’s absolutely gorgeous now, and those feelings that she had for her back in middle and high school come back to her like they were dormant. Her skin was glowing and blemish free, cheeks and nose slightly tinted pink from the cold weather. Her dark hair, which was now just above her shoulders, was half pulled into a bun while the rest fell behind her ears. 

“Oh my gosh!” Lonnie exclaims as the two squeeze each other in a hug. “It’s been forever since I last saw you! How are you?” 

Audrey pulls back with a bright smile on her face. “I’m doing great! I’m actually living in Paris as a model.” 

“You’re finally living your dream job! That’s amazing!” Lonnie says cheerfully. “I really am happy for you, Auds.” 

“Thank you.” she giggles. “And how about you?” 

“I’m a personal trainer, and now the owner of my own gym.” she excitedly explains. 

Audrey’s mouth falls agape in astonishment, playfully whacking Lonnie’s shoulder. “Well, excuse me, miss fitness ambassador!” 

Lonnie lets out a laugh, which Audrey thinks is absolutely adorable. “It’s been my goal since I was sixteen, so I’m really happy it’s coming true.” 

The two begin to reminisce of their memories in Auradon, for old times sake. They talked about how every Fourth of July they would have a barbeque in Audrey’s backyard with Jane, Ben, and Chad. How Jay and Lonnie used to teach Audrey how to play soccer, but she’d always get hit in the head with ball somehow. How a closeted Audrey snuck out of the house and took Evie and Mal to their first Pride parade with Lonnie and hid a small bisexual flag and stickers that she purchased from her parents. 

They share a laugh about that one time when Chad almost let a possum in Ben’s house when Lonnie gets sidetracked for a moment. “So how long are you staying?” 

“For the next few weeks.” Audrey answers. 

Lonnie’s eyes get brighter than they already were. “We should hang out sometime! Like get a coffee or go rollerskating or--” 

“So like a date?” Audrey lets the question slip out her mouth a little too quickly. Lonnie smiles, that same smile Audrey fell in love with five years ago and is kinda still in love with now. It matched that same smile after their first kiss, and that same smile when they came out to each other in middle school. 

“Absolutely.” Lonnie says, her tone warmer and more comforting than a fireplace in the middle of winter. 

Audrey blushes. “I’ll be texting you, then.” 

“Will do.” 

“Well, my family is probably expecting me, so I have to go before they start worrying.” Audrey giggles. “Merry Christmas, Lon.” 

“Merry Christmas, Auds.” 

They share one last hug, and Audrey gives Lonnie a quick peck on the cheek and she blushes as they both part ways. Now Audrey has a new reason why she misses Auradon so much.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed please leave kudos n comments!! love yall and happy holidays!! 
> 
> (my tumblr: @/harryuma)


End file.
